baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Getting inside the asylum
Getting inside the asylum is a main storyline quest in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and its Enhanced Edition. It begins when the party reaches Brynnlaw at the start of Chapter 4, and takes up the first half of the chapter, before giving way to Escaping the asylum. There are two versions to this quest, depending on if the party arrived at Brynnlaw thanks to Saemon Havarian or Bodhi. Experienced players can also metagame by simply going straight after Perth the Adept or Desharik, but this will forfeit some of the experience to be gained, especially if the Saemon route was taken. Saemon Havarian Route After Saemon's ship docks at Brynnlaw, the Shadow Thief representative Sime will confess that they do not trust Saemon. This distrust proves warranted when Saemon brings three vampires onto the deck - Valen, Del and Parisa and then flees. Once the party has defeated the vampires, Sime instructs them to head to the local tavern, known as The Vulgar Monkey, and speak to a man named Sanik, before she heads off to scout. Sanik is a merchant who supplies the Asylum with basic materials, such as food and spell components, but he states that he is leaving town because of a certain "misunderstanding" with the local mistress, Galvena. Before he can explain the matter further, an assassin appears and kills him with an arrow—then attacks the party, but he hardly pose a threat and drops some minor loot. The innkeeper will be mad at the assassin and will explain you about Galvena's business and that Sanik was killed because he had an affair with one of the Lady's employees, Claire. The innkeeper suggests that Claire may be killed by Galvena, and that perhaps she knows how to enter the Asylum. He also explains that you will need some help to enter Galvena's Brothel—either using violence, or talking to a Courtesan just outside her festhall. Lady Galvena Festhall When you first reach Brynnlaw, the Festhall will be closed and the courtesans will shun you away, but it will become available after the events in The Vulgar Monkey. The courtesan (either a male or a female, depending on your party leader) will either take you inside the building or explain how one can enter by using Galvena's Medallion. If you choose the medallion, you will have to find Chremy and then fight him to acquire it. There's no need to wear the medallion, just keep it in your inventory and enter the festhall, where the frontmen will stop you. Just tell him that you are the new employee to the lady and he will open the door. Enter the door to a dark hallway. If you choose to convince a courtesan to get you inside, you will go to their room. They will urge you to end Lady Galvena's operations and will suggest that you go talk to the cook Ellie, who dislikes the whole thing, and give her a Sleeping Draught. Exit the room to the same dark hallway. There are five doors on the hallway—which resemble the "maze" at Windspear Dungeons. The first door leads to the entrance; the second to the courtesan's room; the third to the kitchen; the fourth to Galvena's room; the fifth door is locked and leads to a small dungeon where Claire is being held and tortured. There are 2 guards by the fourth and fifth doors, and as soon as you reach the third door they will inquire who you are-they are very suspicious and hard to dodge, but you can avoid this by walking the hallway invisible. In the kitchen, talk to Ellie and her aide. She will agree to use the draught on the guards ale, and her aide will handle it to them. Exit the kitchen and watch peacefully as the guards and their captain fall peacefully asleep. Or you can just hack and slash your way to the dungeon. The fight is easy, but one guard carries a Halberd +2. The key to open the dungeon is inside Galvena's room. Rescuing Claire and Confronting Galvena Fights in small spaces can easily become a hell, so be ready. As soon as you open eastern door, you will see Galvena, Vadek and Claire. After some dialogue, the fight will begin. Vadek is a wizard and will cast spells like Malison, but mainly Lightning Bolt, which can be deadly in close quarters. He starts combat with Mislead and Stoneskin, so bring some spells that allow you to detect invisible enemies. Galvena, on the other hand, will engage in melee and is less of a menace. Kill Vadek, then her. Valdek drops 20 Darts +1 and a Quarterstaff +2; Galvena drops a Studded Leather Armor +3 and a Flail +2. Talk to Claire inside the cell and she will immediately take you to the docks so she can escape Brynnlaw. A friend of Savik's, one Golin, will take Claire aboard his ship and will finally explain to Gorion's Ward how to access the Asylum: with a wardstone taken from Perth the Adept, a local representative of the Cowled Wizards, or by becoming a "deviant", as determined by Captain Desharik. Bodhi Route This version of the story is much shorter. As soon as the party arrives on Brynnlaw, Bodhi will arrange for the party to meet Golin. As in the Saemon Havarian route, he will explain that there are only two ways to get past the deadly wards protecting Spellhold from invasion: kill Perth the Adept and take his Asylum wardstone, or have Captain Desharik label you a "deviant" who requires imprisonment within the asylum. Perth the Adept and the Wardstone Perth is a decent wizard that lives in the eastern part of Brynnlaw. Enter his place and dialogue will begin—leading to an inevitable battle. Do not give him much time to act, as he can cast Maze and Power Word, Kill. He will drop the Asylum wardstone and the Book of Infinite Spells. Wardstone in hand, head to the northeastern exit of the city, where you can find Sime once again. Talk to her then proceed to Spellhold. There are plenty of incorporeal undead in the way—Shadows, Wraiths, and a few Demon Wraiths. Dispose of them and head to the door of the building, way up North. Note that once you open the door you will not be able to go back to the town—a powerful death spell will hit you if you try to cross the bridge back. Forward is the only way now. Captain Desharik and the Deviants The party may take an alternate route, as long as you have either Minsc, Wilson or Yoshimo in your party. As Golin explained, Desharik has been using his position to throw anyone he considers a threat in the Asylum as a deviant. His enemies, but also the mentally ill, wind up in Spellhold. You must convince him that you belong there. Telling him "I'm mad" is of no use, that's an answer he must see to believe. As such, having Minsc (either a ranger who talks with a hamster) and/or Wilson (a brown bear who speaks with Gorion's Ward) in the party is enough to convince him. On another possible way, the captain will recognize Yoshimo (he says that the captain believes he owns a debt to him). If this goes well, you will be granted entrance to the Asylum. Category:Quests in BG II: SoA